And the lady makes three
by Alix Winchester
Summary: Apoun picking up a hunt in a small town the Winchester boys find a new friend who quickly proves herself to be an able hunter. But she knows a secret about their father which could change their lives forever. Is Sam's crush on her really so wrong? He can't see why not, but that could just be the thing to give away the secret she has hidden, watching the boys for so long. M paranoid
1. Crime scene discovery

**Hello! this is my first Supernatural fanfic on here so i want to warn you, i may not know exactly how to portray Sam and Dean accurately. I hope this is okay. Another thing, this is not a planned fanfic i am just making it up as i go along cuz' i wanted to write a Supernatural fic. I am only up to watching season four so my fanfics are a bit early in the series but if this is a long running story i may add in some from season five. this does not include any of Sams powers but Cas and Deans visit to hell are mentioned. OC included.**

Sam sighed. He had just settled into his shotgun seat in the Impala and Dean had already started up the radio. The worst part was that this was going to be a nine hour drive, so Sam had been hoping to get some sleep. "Dean!" he called over the music. "Can you turn it down?" Dean grinned. "Sorry i can't hear you! The music's too loud! Let me just turn it down!" Dean reached over and turned the radio up. "Whoops, wrong way!" Sam sighed and Dean grinned again before turning the radio down. "So why are we going to little boring old Maysville again?" Sam sighed. "I told you, just the usual killings, but we've heard from some hunters nearby about possible shapeshifter sightings." Dean took a sideways glance at Sam. "So Mr flashy eyes is back and we go running down dispite the 'nearby hunters'?" Sam shrugged. "I don't know Dean, this was the first thing i spotted so i'm going for it." He sighed and lay back in his seat. Dean glanced at him a minute later and he was asleep.

When the brothers got to town they checked into the first hotel they found and got to work. Sam set up his laptop and found the adresses of the killings and they changed into their FBI 'costumes', as Dean insisted on calling them. As they stepped outside Sam noticed the car parked behind theirs, it wasn't there when they had gone inside, meaning whoever it was had come and parked while they were inside. He noted it as a brand new looking black Aston Martin with the convertable top closed. It was just driving off as Dean led the way to his car. After pulling up at the closest crime scene Sam frowned at the black Aston Martin parked out front. He gave Dean a nudge and pointed at the car. "See that?" Dean frowned. "Yes, it's a car. You tend to see them on roads." Sam sighed. "No, Dean. That car was leaving the hotel before us. Any chance it's another hunter?" Dean shook his head. "No, most stay closer to their home town and i'd remember any hunter with a car like that." Dean knocked and no one answered. He glanced at Sam and looked around before leaning down to pick the lock. "Dean" Sam whispered. "Dean, stop that. FBI don't pick locks." "I've almost got it." he muttered. Sam tried the handle and the door opened silently. Dean froze for a moment before standing. "I told you i got it" He mumbled. Sam scoffed and they entered the hall just as someone else walked out of the lounge.

The Woman was tall and dressed officially, like maybe a lawer. She tilted her head, causing whisps of hazel brown hair to fall across her aviator glasses. "Who are you?" she asked. Sam was frozen staring at the newcomer. She was... beautiful. Dean gave him a nudge as he pulled out his FBI badge and Sam did the same. The two showed their badges and the girl snatched them away, examining them slowly and closely. Dean glanced at his brother and Sam shrugged. Dean cleared his throat loudly and the girl looked up. "Who are you?" Dean asked her. She pulled out her own FBI badge and handed it to them, continuing to look at their badges. "I am agent Elizebeth Hazel, FBI. You boys mind telling me the purpose of these?" She held up their badges. Dean frowned? "our identification?" The girl was unfazed. "No i mean your fake FBI badges to sneak into a crime scene." Dean froze. "Fake?" he mused. "Yes" She confirmed handing the badges back. "Now, Mr Osbourne, Mr Martin. Would you mind telling me your real names because i'm not stupid and i know band members." Sam laughed and Dean glared at him. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Dean turned to him. "Why would you do that?" Sam laughed again. "Because," he said, holding up her badge. "She's not a cop"


	2. I'm just like you

Dean frowned. "How do you know that?" Sam shrugged. "Same way she spotted ours. Higher education." The girl sighed. "You caught me Sam. Okay, I've been to college, didn't get too far though. Now I'm right where you are." She tilted her head. "Something wrong Dean?" Sam then noticed Dean, with his mouth open in shock. He didn't seem to expect this girl to know their names apparently. He stuttered a moment before regaining his composure.

"We hunt alone." He growled. Sam gave him a nudge. "Dean…" "It's okay" The girl said, hands up. "I hunt alone too. But maybe you should move one to another case, I've got this one boys." She walked past them out the door. Sam didn't move for a second but when he turned he saw Dean going after her. Sam followed him out the door as the girl was getting into her car.

"Who the hell are you?" he yelled off the step. Luckily, no one else seemed to notice him. She turned. "I told you, I'm Elizabeth Hazel, and I'm just like you." Without another word she stepped into her car and took off. Dean turned and stared at Sam. "What is that supposed to mean?" Sam shrugged. "Should we find another case?" Dean stared at him. "Like hell we are!" He led the way back inside and Sam sighed, following. "Dean, if we're going to continue this case we should at least team up with the hunter already working the job. Then at least we'd get somewhere."

Dean turned "you mean you don't think we'll get anywhere without _her_?" Sam nodded. "That's what I said." Dean sighed. "Dude, we're fine, we don't need any help." Sam thought for a moment as Dean entered the lounge. "What if she took the evidence with her?" he called to his brother. Dean froze and turned a fraction. "What do you mean?" Sam sighed. "I saw some evidence bags in her pocket." Dean growled. "Fine, let's go after her." Sam grinned and followed Dean to his car.

They went straight back to the motel where the woman, Elizabeth, if that was really her name, was already parked. However, either this girl knew her way around or this was just not their day because her car was parked on the side of the road out front, not in front of a room. Dean sighed and banged a fist on his steering wheel. Sam got out and headed straight for the reception. He walked up to the desk and the man on the computer looked up. He frowned a Sam and Dean when he had followed.

"You boys already paid for your room remember?" "Yes but-" Sam started. "we're looking for someone else in this motel" Dean cut him off. "an old friend of ours. Her car is out front but we wanted to go in and surprise her." Dean smiled charmingly. "you think you can tell us the room number?" The man sighed. "Name?" Dean's smile dropped and he frowned. "Uh…" Sam moved him aside to continue. "Her name is Elizabeth Hazel."

The man typed his computer keys wildly and frowned. "Sorry but it looks like she requested her room number kept private." Sam sighed. "Come on, if you have the room number you could just tell us. Will you please?" "Like hell he will."

 **Second chapter done! i hope you guys are liking this fic and don't forget to reveiw your thoughts or ideas. Constructive critisism welcome.**


	3. Life story

"Like hell he will" The boys turned and the man behind the desk whimpered as Elizabeth stood in front of them. She sighed. "Boys, I gave you a chance to follow me but you were so slow, I literally drove back past that house once or twice before I noticed you weren't even there. It was quite disappointing actually." She sighed again. "Come on boys" she said, gesturing to them. "Looks like I have some explaining to do." The trio got to the door when she turned again. "Oh, thanks again for the privacy Ray."

The man nodded and whimpered again. She headed straight to her room and the brothers exchanged glances before following. She unlocked the door and glanced back. "Just don't stare." Sam frowned and followed her in. His mouth dropped open as he examined the papers scattered across the floor, over the desk and stuck up on the wall. The room was covered from top to bottom in heavy research.

"I told you not to stare." She muttered. Sam looked back at her to keep from staring at the walls again. "What was your name again?" he asked. She sighed. I told you. My name is Elizabeth." "But you wouldn't put your real name on your fake badges would you?" Dean interrupted. She turned. "No. Elizabeth is my hunters name. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, I died when I was six months old and Elizabeth Hazel appeared out of thin air four years ago."

The boys froze, staring at her. Had she just shared part of her life story? Had she been a hunter as long as they had? She sighed. "Just call me Liz, okay?" Sam nodded and she turned to her desk. "So you've found the case here? What have you got so far?" Sam opened his mouth to answer but Dean took over. "Just a few killings, people who did it were found dead later, approximate time of death hours before they killed anyone." Liz nodded.

"Shapeshifter. It's a skinwalker." Sam frowned. "How are you sure?" She looked up and scowled. "I don't guess Sam." She opened a laptop and began tapping on the keys. "I went down to the sewers already. Disgusting." Liz shuddered and continued typing.

Later that night Sam had stayed in Liz's room to help with her research but by the time they had finished Dean had gone to sleep and locked his door so Sam stayed in Liz's room for the night. Sam stared up at the celing from his place on the couch. He hadn't been able to sleep since waking earlier that morning. He heard a light mumbling and turned. Liz turned and spoke in her sleep. Sam smiled at her but frowned as she seemed to panic. Was she having a bad dream? "no" she muttered, getting louder and louder. "No, but- no!" Sam jumped but she went silent after that.

He turned and settled down again. When Liz suddenly shouted. "No!" she cried. Sam jumped and turned. Her last cry was what shocked Sam the most. as she jolted awake she shouted one word, one name.

"Castiel!"


	4. The Castiel Connection

**Hello, so i will correct a few things. i am going to follow along with the original storyline and, hopefully, i will be able to add a couple more changes later due to my character when i am more experienced. everything remains intact in the original storyline up till now. (Might save some beloved characters if you know what i mean...) sorry i took so long to update and i will try to leangthen my chapters too. hope you like... so, on with the story!**

* * *

"Castiel!" she shouted pleadingly as she jumped awake. Her breathing slowed and she sighed eventually, pulling her legs up to her chest and burying her face in her knees. She sobbed quietly.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked quietly, sitting on the edge of his makeshift bed. She gasped as she looked up, forgetting he was there.

"Oh, sorry Sam. I'm sorry you had to see that. Did I wake you?" He shook his head.

"Couldn't sleep." He hesitated. "How…" She raised an eyebrow pulling her covers off.

"What?" He got up and followed her as she entered the bathroom and checked herself in the mirror. She fluffed her hair in a far too girly way to be real.

"How do you know Castiel?" He blurted. Liz froze and turned slowly.

"Castiel?" she asked in a dangerous voice. "What about him?" Sam thought for a moment.

"How did you meet?" He tried. She bit her lip facing the mirror again. Liz sighed.

"Don't tell Dean." She whispered. Sam nodded.

"I promise" Liz hesitated. "Well, there was… a fire. When I was six months old. Everyone thought I was dead after that, but I wasn't. Cas saved me and practicly raised me after that. I had always known he wasn't my real father but… Well, he had never told me what happened till I was ten. Said all my family had died in that fire. I was the only one to survive, and it was all thanks to Cas."

She scowled for a moment and Sam frowned. How could she be upset about something like that? Liz sighed. "Well, I gonna have a shower and go get breakfast okay? See if you can find anything else online." Sam nodded, taking the hint to retreat to the kitchenette. He made himself a coffee and Liz was out pretty soon. He looked up and paused. He had not seen her in anything but her FBI clothes and what she slept in so far and what made him stop was… she reminded him strongly of Dean in this moment. She wore her blue jeans and blue denim jacket to match over a plain black shirt. She raised an eyebrow realising he had been watching her. "You right there, Sammy?" she joked. Sam shook his head and looked back at his coffee. "You want a coffee?" he offered. She shook her head. "Nah, I'll pick some up with breakfast. I don't like instant coffee." He nodded and Liz left.

Liz found the first restaurant she could in the little town and entered. It was pretty empty for this early in the morning but she had double checked it was open. She approached the service counter and picked up one of the mini menus with new recipes advertised. A young woman stepped out of the kitchen and approached her. "Have you been waiting long?" She asked politely. Liz smiled and shook her head.

"No, just got here. Can I get a breakfast to go here?" The woman nodded.

"Of course. I'm Emily by the way." She pulled a pen and pad out of her apron pocket. "What would you like?"

"Well" Liz started lifting the menu. "I'll take two of the new recipe double bacon burgers, a 'super salad' and… Do you have any pie?" Emily smiled and pulled a menu book from the counter.

"We're famous for our pies." Liz smiled.

"Perfect" she muttered looking over the pies on offer. She pointed one out and Emily nodded.

"Coming right up." She turned to the kitchen and Liz watched her put on the bacon and prepare the burgers while she chopped Sam's salad.

"You new here?" she asked while she worked. Liz simply nodded. "Moving in or just passing by?"

"Passing by" she answered. "Might stay for a bit. I'm kind of on a road trip with some friends." Emily smiled. "let me guess, one of these friends has the salad while you and your other friend have the pie and bacon burgers." Liz paused. "How did you know that?"

Emily laughed. "Well, simple really. I enjoy logic puzzles and they're easily found everyday, like just now. You seemed to show a major distaste to the salad, meaning either it was someone else's or you were getting it for a diet, but you don't seem to be the dieting type. Secondly, I guess you and your friend with the burgers are having the pie because what kind of person has just a salad and then a pie?"

Liz smiled. "yeah, simple" she muttered. Emily smiled back and finished up their orders, placing them in a large takeaway bag. She walked back around to the counter and handed her the bag.

"That'll be twenty-five fifty." She said. Liz nodded and pulled some cash out of her pocket.

"Keep the change" She said smiling at the girl.

Liz picked up a coffee and got back to her hotel room to find Sam was gone, meaning either Dean was up or Sam had eventually realised he owned a lock pick. Liz grinned to herself and found Sam and Dean's room, wandering in. Sam was at the desk with his laptop still and Dean was in the shower. She placed the bag on the table in front of Sam and began unpacking their food. "So, I got you a salad." She said pulling it out and setting it in front of him. He grinned.

"Oh, so you do know us then. Stalker?'" Liz frowned at him. "Shut up." The bathroom door opened and Dean came out, thankfully, already dressed. He paused and raised an eyebrow. "Breakfast? Sam usually gets breakfast." Sam shrugged and Dean frowned at him. "You tell her to get this or do we have another freaky psychic friend again." He muttered. Liz rolled her eyes. "Dean, I got you a bacon burger and pie, you want me to take it back?" He shook his head, laughing. "Hell no. Thanks Lizzy." She scowled. "Don't call me that."

After breakfast the trio prepared for the day ahead and Liz left to fetch her ammo and guns from her car. She re-entered as Dean was hanging up his phone. "Told him to get down here." He told his brother, unaware of her presence in the doorway. She shut the door loudly to indicate she was back.

"Who?" she asked curiously. Sam looked at her in a kind of pleading worried way and she frowned. Luckily Dean missed this.

Castiel appeared in front of the boys.

"How long is this going to take?" He asked them. He didn't seem to have noticed Liz until she stepped forward.

"Who is this?" She muttered. Cas looked up and his eyes widened.

"Lily" He whispered.

This seemed to be what made Liz realise who Cas actually was. She froze.

"Ca- Castiel?" She managed. He swallowed nervously and Sam frowned. Dean had no idea what was going on and was looking between the two.

"you guys know each other?" Sam shifted uncomfortably and Dean locked his eyes on him. "You knew" he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. Sam held his hands up in defence.

"Hey, I didn't ask for a secret to keep from you. I just found out and she asked me not to tell you."

The whole time they argued Cas stared at Liz and she stared right back, her expression getting angrier by the second.

"I've got to go." She said to the boys, not taking her eyes of Castiel.

"Wait!" he called. She turned and opened the door to leave but Cas appeared in the doorway. "Lily, I can explain."

"Can it Cas!" Liz shouted suddenly. "and don't call me Lily, My name is Liz now and you know it." He sighed.

"I'm kind of surprised you still use that name." He whispered. She sighed.

"It kind of stuck. Now get out of my way." Cas shook his head.

"We need to talk." He lifted his hand and Liz tried to duck away but in an instant she was no longer in the hotel room ducking back to Sam and Dean but she was in a dark field stumbling back over a hay bale behind her.

Liz fell and gasped looking around.

"Where the hell are we?" She shouted. Cas shifted uncomfortably, looking around.

"Australia." He said quietly. Liz stared at him.

"You took me to Australia to _talk_?!" She cried. "Are you crazy, Cas?" he sighed.

"It was the first place I could think of." He defended. She sighed, getting to her feet.

"Fine then. I don't wanna buy a damn plane ticket home so... what are we talking about?" He looked straight at her for a moment.

"Lily-" He froze under her sudden glare. "Liz, I'm sorry. We… haven't really seen each other in a while." Liz Scoffed

"Yeah, if you call ten frikin' years a while." She mocked. Cas sighed.

"Just hear me out." She nodded, waiting. "When you… found out. I had been meaning to tell you, I swear. You just… I wanted to wait a little longer. You were happy, Liz. I wanted you to have a normal life for a little bit longer. I knew when I told you the truth, I wouldn't be able to keep you from this life. You wouldn't be able to either, even if you tried." He paused and sighed.

"Liz I wanted to stay, to wait for you, I was going to tell you everything and explain it all from the start when you came home from school. But… Well, I didn't leave. I got taken away." Liz raised an eyebrow.

"Taken? What are you talking about?"

"I was taken back to heaven." He said quickly. She paused.

"Wait, like… You were grounded or something?"

"Essentially yes." Liz was taken aback by this.

"Why then? What did you do Cas? Were you about to give me some big secret or something?"

"No…" he started.

Cas began walking and waved for her to follow. "The whole time I was there, the whole time I was watching you was under the orders of heaven. I was assigned your family and once I saved you from that fire my job was to take care of you and raise you, keep you safe. I was told to get you into school once you were old enough and not tell you of the fire until you were old enough to be okay when you knew." He looked at her. "Around the age of ten. Then to not tell you all of the truth, that would come later, around the age of sixteen or seventeen. I was waiting preferably for the age of eighteen. When you were entering high school it would become harder to watch you, you would want to be doing things with your friends. Going shopping, movies etc. After all I couldn't really tell you that you couldn't without you looking for a why.

"So that was when I chose to tell you about hunters, monsters, demons, angels, the lot. I told you so you would be safe. This was also essential for when you knew the whole truth later on. You can't just jump right into hunting, you have to have at least some self-defence experience beforehand." Liz gave him a nudge with her elbow.

"I thought you were explaining why you were grounded." Cas Nodded

"I was getting to that. The angels had come to think I was becoming too close to you. They thought I wouldn't let you become a hunter, but they needed that. They came down for a chat on your thirteenth birthday. Told me that if I came too close to you or I cared too much about you personally…" he glanced at her. "If that happened you would be removed from my care on that day. You would be placed with Zachariah." Liz looked at him.

"Zachariah? Seriously? No one up there is smart enough to think that I would not tolerate that? Hell, I'd be gone the very next day."

Cas shook his head. "If it came to that you'd be taken out of school and kept in lockdown at the house. He'd never take his eyes off you even for a second. I knew you well, I knew how you would react to that. You were rebellious against me, I could only imagine how you'd be against him." Liz shook her head.

"So that's what happened. I saw you treating me differently after that. You loved me so much that you had to stop loving me, it was to help me all along. Cas, I'm sorry." He tilted his head at her and stopped walking.

"For what?"

"For reacting the way I did after that night. To be honest I kind of hated you from that point on. It's not too fun growing up with an angel if he's not allowed to love you." She was on the verge of tears by now and Cas just looked unsure what to do. She pulled in close and hugged him tightly but he didn't hug her back at first. Liz laughed a little. "Cas, you can love me now, your contracts expired." He didn't respond.

She pulled back "Castiel, if Zachariah comes down here I will kick his feathery ass right back up and if you don't hug me I'll do the same for you." He didn't respond but smiled after a moment. Liz wasn't quite sure who hugged who but all she knew was that they held each other tightly for a long while, making up for thirteen years of missed hugs. After a minute tears appeared at Liz's eyes and she buried her head in Castiel's shoulder, crying into his coat.

Castiel held her close patting her back and whispering to her. She wasn't sure what he was saying but his voice was soothing and unusually soft for him. When she stopped crying she stayed as she was, listening, not to his words but just his voice. Before she knew it she was leaning on him and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Good chapter? let me know if the chick-flick moments are too much**


End file.
